


The Golden Snitch

by Mustardcustard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustardcustard/pseuds/Mustardcustard
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have mutual feelings for each other and everyone knows it except for Draco, who takes things the wrong way after a quidditch match.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 68





	1. Catching the golden snitch

**Author's Note:**

> 8th year Drarry bc I said so and its adorable and I love them. Don't really have a huge plan for this so we'll see how long this goes for! I don't plan for this to be explicit bc I don't think I could ever write that, so sorry if you were looking for that.

Draco steered his broom around, fast. A small golden light had just peered in the corner of his eye and he hadn’t seen it for the entirety of the game. He scanned the area he saw it was in just before, and ducked when he noticed a large black ball started whizzing closer to him in his peripheral. His broom dipped from the sudden duck, making him slide slightly forwards against the hard, dark wood. He grunted in frustration as he pulled the top of his broomstick up and around, readjusting himself. Soaring into the air while it whizzed into his ears, a look of distaste on his face, reflecting the cold, fall orange afternoon light on his eyes. He steered left and settled above his two beaters, scanning the field for the snitch. He knew that Potter must be doing the same thing, so he had also begun to do what he normally did, (meaning he was better at it than looking for the small golden orb) look for Potter.

Draco’s head moved as he had begun to circle the pitch, level with the top goalpost. He was on the Gryffindor side of the field when he saw Potter slow his broom down near Ron scanning the field, messy sweaty hair plastered to his face. He was close to the goalposts and passed behind them, Potter glancing at him and giving a wave with his dorky smile, his glasses wet from the sweat in his hair. When Draco emerged on the left of him, he stopped about three feet away, never taking his eyes off the field.

“You know Potter I would just give up now if I were you. Seems you can’t find the snitch any better than I can and I’m certain ill catch it before you do.” He glanced at Potter, who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah sure Malfoy, but it seems I’ve already found it.” He said flatly, turning his head completely to him. This time Draco rolled his eyes before moving forwards again, he was absolutely certain Potter hadn’t seen the snitch any better than he had.

Draco continued to search for the snitch, nowhere in sight, but kept glancing over at Potter (who was now also circling the pitch) to make sure he didn’t see it either. They practically circled each other, on the same level in the sky, Potter always directly across from Draco.

Ten minutes had gone by and there hadn’t been another sign of the snitch. The game was neck and neck, 100-110 Slytherin. Draco was still alert, but his behind had started to hurt from sitting on the broom while it moved at a slow pace. The most action he was seeing was a stray bludger he dodged or when Potter thought he saw the snitch and turned around, making Draco adjust his grip on his broom for the snitch, but his lip part for Potter. At some point his breath caught when Potter started make silly faces at him, and he scoffed and flipped him off when he tried to do the ‘Draco Malfoy face of distaste’ as Potter had put it when they were in the common room together at some point, and Potter had done something to earn it. Draco was becoming distracted by the 8th year stand when he wasn’t distracted by Potter. They weren’t cheering, but they would talk to him when he passed them. Yes they would shout for their home house but they didn’t say encouraging words to either of them, which made Draco smile.

All the 7th year students that had survived the war had returned to Hogwarts for their 8th year, except for Ginny and Luna, they were off to “explore the world” as Hermione had put it. Ginny had already won herself a spot on the Holyhead Harpies, but before she had begun to play she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend after the devastation of the war. The idea was to have the 8th years join together to have their own “house”, but they were just called the 8th years, and they could still play quidditch for their original house. The remaining staff had transformed some abandoned classrooms for their dormitories, and since there were about thirty students, they were able to each have their own bedrooms. They all liked each other now, no house feuding, and everyone called each other by their first names. Well everyone except Harry and Draco.

Draco was very excited to back to Hogwarts, knowing that it would be better for him than to have to deal with his father, who still had certain ideologies. He was still focused on blood-status and displeased by muggles, which made Draco’s skin crawl whenever he spoke about those things, and his blood boiled every time his father used the m-word to describe Muggle-borns. Draco was becoming more and more of a people person, and cared about people based off their values, beliefs, and personality. Because of this he had become more distant than he had ever been with his father, but now closer with his mother in turn. She was more lenient to the side of the world Draco had begun to follow, and Draco had even trusted her so much to the point he felt he could come out to her, which she accepted with unconditional love. She even might have told him she knew it ever since he went to Hogwarts.

“‘Potter this, Potter that, stupid Potter with his green eyes.’ Your father _loved_ every minute of it.” She told him sarcastically. Draco was smiling to himself remembering the embarrassing tale, feeling bitter that his father might never accept him, before he looked back over to where Potter was.

Or used to be.

He looked around frantically, that little shit Potter, always has to find the snitch doesn’t he? He heard a cheer from the Gryffindor side of the stadium, and glanced over at them, first years always pointed at what was happening. He followed their finger, and saw him zooming, about five yards off the ground. Potter was below Draco, and his eyes locked on the snitch. Draco dove, and as the wind was flying past his face, not even affecting his hair, he thought for a moment.

He would never get the snitch if Potter was still focused on it, it would be second year all over again, and he couldn’t have Potter swallow a snitch and lose his bones. He needed to distract him, and once his focus was not on the snitch Draco was certainly able to get it. Kick him off his broom? No, that’s a foul. Madam Hooch plays fair. Cut in front of him and work the Malfoy charm? Have him distracted by his looks? No, Potter doesn’t fancy you anyways. If he did it would have worked a long time ago. Suddenly Draco saw the snitch fly upwards and Potter extended his arm to it, reaching a little ways to Draco’s right. His untamable hair blowing wildly in the wind, his scar completely visible, and Draco knew what to do. Still diving towards Potter, his fingers almost touching the snitch. His eyes grew wide as Draco was just inches from it, smirking widely, but his left, outstretched hand flew past the snitch. Draco grabbed Potter’s face with his left and the snitch with his right. It had begun to flutter, and then relaxed in Draco’s fist. The Slytherins and, really the entire school, had begun cheering because dear Merlin it’s finally happening.

Madam hooch blew her whistle hesitantly and stuttering, announced that Slytherin had won. Draco felt heat rushing to his face as his heart continued to beat widely, as he smirked and tilted his head at Potter, who was squinting back at him. “Well I do believe I’ve caught two golden things this afternoon. Wouldn’t you agree Potter?” Draco said panting, smiling wickedly now.

“See I’d agree with you if you would have kissed me.” Harry smirked as he grabbed Draco’s wrist that was on his face and shoved it off, “Let’s face it Draco, you’ve got a bad case of gay in that arse of yours.” Harry turned his broom and began flying down towards the bottom of the pitch to land, while Draco stood perfectly stiff at the remark that threw him completely off guard. He hadn’t even heard the first comment now that it turns out, Potter knew. He fucking knew. Harry _fucking_ Potter knew he was gay, and that left Draco’s heart stop and sink into his stomach, because dear Merlin now that was another thing he was going to mock him about.

“Oh and I happen to know from a certain Slytherin that that bad case of gay is directed towards a special someone.” He turned his entire stick around and began flying backwards as he called back to Draco, whose eyes went wide and his face went pale. He gripped his broom a little tighter as his gaze when to the ground when the players had left the field and the students had begun leaving the stands in a large clamor of noise. And now his biggest secret was exposed to the fucking _chosen one_ by his best friend and there was nothing to do about it. He could never trust Pansy again. Not in a million years.

Draco stayed floating on his broom as the stands were completely cleared out. He didn’t normally take long to process things, but this was a very special case, and he was extremely hurt. His lip began to shake and he tried to fight it, but the look of distaste went on his face as he bit the inside of his lips to try to stop the tears he felt rising.

“Hey seeker? Catch any Potters- I mean snitches this evening?” Pansy called from behind him, still in the stands. “I heard you-“ Draco turned his broom around fast, a look of hatred in his tear filled eyes, and Pansy stood stiff.

“Draco…”

He scoffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his quidditch robes. He sniffed and returned his hands to his broom, shaking his head as more tears emerged as he looked up into Pansy.

“What did he said?” She asked, leaning up against the railing of the first bench to prevent excited students from falling over.

“I dunno you tell me.” Draco snapped, he was in an attitude. There was no way this was real, his best friend blew his secret to his old enemy who he was just starting to get along with. “You told him.” Draco spoke softly and shuddered with his wavering tears, staring at his white-knuckled hands.

“Draco…”

“You clearly told him. So what you couldn’t just keep it a secret? A Malfoy, the pureblood family line, is a big fat gay and not only is his family going to hate him for that but he has huge crush on someone who’s not a pureblood, and that will surely get him sent to Azkaban by his family. Not to mention it’s Harry _fucking_ Potter, the same boy who his family was sent to _kill._ Potter has _friends_ Pansy he’ll tell anyone.” He snapped at her, staring into her wide eyes and gaping mouth.

She scoff-sighed, “Draco are you really that daft?” Pansy crossed her arms.

“Enlighten me.” Draco sniffed, she was making fun of him now as well, and it was so tempting to just turn his broom around and fly away, to a place where no one would take advantage of his trust.

“Harry’s bi.”

Draco stood upright on his broom, his mouth gaping and he started blinking rapidly. “I do beg your pardon.” The tears suddenly stopped.

“Harry is an idiot with words. I heard him talking to you but I wanted to hear what you thought he said, which is clearly on the opposite end of the spectrum of what he wanted to tell you. We’ve been talking late at night because he’s been confused on his sexuality. Why was he talking to _me_ about it and not Ron or Hermione?” Pansy titled her head.

“Because you’re notorious for helping people with that.” Draco said staring in front of him. He was so, _so,_ confused.

“I know I’ve helped dozens of people with that, you, and Ginny included, but you heard him. He wants you to kiss him.” Draco stared at Pansy. He liked _him?_ Like, _liked_ him liked him? “He’s obsessed with you Draco. He has this map that his father and his friends made when they were at Hogwarts. The names of everyone that is here are on there. He looks at your little dot all the time. He talks about how you look so good while playing quidditch or chewing on a sugar quill. He talks about how he wishes he could mess up ‘that perfect hair of his’.” She held up air quotes. “Draco he talks about you how you talk about him.”

Draco had no words to say. Yes he did say he wanted a kiss didn’t he? How could he completely miss that? His head hurt with all this new information, and the sun, and from crying. He pulled his face and massaged it. He felt horrible. Of course Pansy would never do that unless it was dire need. Was is dire need?

“Did he tell you he liked me and you told him the feeling was mutual? When were you going to tell me?” Draco spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to seem angry anymore.

“He’s in a really bad place after the war, so it’s kind of been like counseling sessions for the both of us, and at some point it just came up. I know I betrayed your trust but you know I’m not great with things like these. We are all in bad places now, but can you imagine Harry? He thinks you think he hates you, and it’s so, _so_ messy.” Pansy shook her head and dropped her gaze, only to return it to Draco before she started again. “I wanted to tell you. I tell you everything and it was so hard not to but he made me swear, and I told myself I would never break another promise unless it was hurting someone else. That’s why I told Harry you liked him. He’s shed so many tears Draco, and to see you do it too I just… I _had_ to tell you, just like I _had_ to tell him.”

Draco had so many questions, but the most important thing now was to apologize for being such a bitch. “I’m so sorry Pansy, I-“

He was cut off by Pansy holding up her hand, a soft smile on her face. She pulled out her wand from her robes and waved it, and Draco felt refreshed, and better smelling. _Cleaning charm._ Draco thought.

“Go.” Pansy called back after walking away, “Get your snitch.”

Draco touched the snitch in his pocket before whizzing into the castle on his broom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter one! Please give me feedback in the comments! Leave kudos if you enjoyed, it really motivates me!
> 
> 2,525 words :D


	2. Scared, Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile, here's chapter 2! 
> 
> (btw I forgot Ginny was younger, so she basically skipped 7th year)

Draco had a huge smile on his face as he leaned forward on his broom to go faster. He was yelling at students to excuse him, and they rushed out of the middle of the corridor, some murmurs and whispers as Draco passed. Not only did the two people who were pining over each other for 8 years _finally_ make a move, but that someone was reliving the Weasley twin legacy. He started giggling to himself as the wind rushed past his face, and raked his hand through his hair. The air had become colder, and he took a sharp turn, almost slamming into the wall, but slowed down. He knew the rest of the 8th years would be in the courtyard, just like after every quidditch match. He reached the corridor that separated the outside air and inside Hogwarts with the tall, wide arcs, and heard the 8th years laughing, sitting in the grass. He threw his leg off his broom, swung his broom over his back, and rushed over to them.

”Draco! Great game mate!” Everyone had begun to say, and Draco blushed and gave an awkward smile while shrugging his shoulders, as if to say no big deal. He noticed Pansy sitting in Blaise’s lap, (or more like sitting directly in front of him on the grass, while his arms were on her shoulders) and wondered how the actual _fuck_ did she get here before he did when he was speeding through the halls on a broom.

“Oi you gay disaster.” Ron called to him from his right, and Hermione slapped his open chest from him having his arm around her shoulder. She was clearly not having any shit of and kind today. He gave a soft “ _ooh!_ ” and she rolled her eyes. “Anyways as I was _saying,_ ” he said while turning his head back to Draco. “If you’re looking for that other gay disaster he went to the dorms.” He smiled up at him as he waved past Draco where he would have to go to get to the dorms. Draco felt his heart rise and his chest fill. Ron gave his approval. Not just for Draco being gay, but Harry and Draco liking each other. He was confident in Draco, that he wouldn’t hurt his best friend. Ron was the most stubborn to come around, but when he did all the resentment against Draco was gone. He never teased him about his past, but asked him sincere questions. He genuinely cared about Draco and his well-being, and wanted to understand his past, as to not upset him.

“Harry was too giddy for us. And, we don’t need to be hearing about how stupid you are for not kissing him.” Dean had said, his hand interlocked with Seamus’s, and Draco’s heart that was so high in his chest fell to his stomach.

“Merlin’s beard he can talk! I was afraid my ears would fall off before Blaise was sick of him and sent him to the dorms to take a nap. But he’s most likely not doing anything of the sort.” Seamus said in return, and everyone chuckled together. Draco froze in place.

“So you all knew.” Draco said, scanning everyone.

“Draco it was obvious since second year.” Hermione said leaning into Ron. “We never told you too because A, we really thought you knew and were flirting with each other the whole time. B, you’re closer than you used to be so it was just a matter of time. And C, neither of you seemed brave enough to tell each other, so we never wanted to betray your trust.” She gave a sly smile and a sincere look in her eyes, and Draco felt happiness again that they were able to put their differences behind them. Hermione wasn’t keen on trusting Draco either, but when she saw how he really did change, she welcomed him with more than open arms.

There was still so much to comprehend. They _all_ knew? What Hermione said made sense, and Draco would have probably done the same thing if he were in her shoes. But, _everyone?_ And not a single peep?

“Now. If you don’t go directly to him I will hex Harry’s name on your forehead in rainbow print and it won’t come off for a week.” Hermione gave a stern look now, and Draco chuckled, the idea of it made him laugh. “No I’m serious. And you’re not using the broom, if you do Harry is getting the same thing with your name.” Draco’s smile increased and stood at attention in salute.

“Yes ma’am” And caught her wink before he turned around, one of those extra fancy 180 things where you pick your foot up, use it to turn, and place it down again, and marched out of the courtyard.

Draco rushed up the stairs as it moved to direct him to the door of the 8th year floor. Went he reached the top, he decided to take a quick trip to the bathroom to make sure everything was perfect. He washed his face with apple and cherry face wash, (one of his favorites which, now that he thought about it, always had Potter talking) even though Pansy’s spell cleaned him up, smoothed out his hair even though it was still perfect, and straightened out his quidditch robes, contemplating summoning regular clothes, but deciding against it because surely Potter would notice.

Potter?

Draco sighed, leaning against the sink, knowing he couldn’t call him Potter forever. Harry? It sounded normal, but not normal enough. He would notice and surely say something, it was probably too soon anyways. But what if he was upset? He groaned and decided to just call him Potter for now. Wouldn’t be forever. Hopefully.

Draco grabbed his head. This was so much. No less than an hour ago he thought Potter didn’t like him and was surely straight. All the signs pointed to it. He was always hanging around Ginny, even when she started dating Luna, especially when she had to cram a year at Hogwarts in a single summer due to her skipping her 7th year. He sighed as he slapped the sink and grabbed the edge of it. The white edge making his palms sting, reflecting his distressed face on the shiny porcelain. 

Potter really liked him? Was this just some sort of messed up joke? No. They wouldn’t do that to him. Would they? His best friends? The ones who took so long to trust him? The ones he trusted from the beginning? He grunted and started pacing the room. This was so much for him. He was so scared. Did he really like him? Really? Him? Draco Malfoy? He laughed as he fought back small tears. He really liked _him?_ Wow.

Draco was able to pull himself together again, before he started wondering what he was going to do while he stared at himself in the mirror. He was going to walk in there, go to Potters room, was he going to knock? Yes, knock. You don’t know what he’s doing in there. Knock and say it was Draco. Then what? Was Potter going to answer the door or just say, “Come in”? _Ugh._ He was overthinking everything. He would walk in there, knock, go in the room, and then what? Kiss him? He so desperately wanted it. He scratched his head. Whatever. He would figure it out, even though he lacked improvisation skills. His years serving the Dark Lord proved that. He always had a plan. Great. Probably a make or break situation of his relationship with Harry, sorry, _Potter,_ would be based off of a skill he lacked. His quidditch robes swirled as he turned (not the fancy one, he was in too much of a disarray for that bull) and marched out the door, his easy irritability getting the best of him.

He entered the common room. Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he realized Potter wasn’t in the common room. He nodded and smiled to Crookshanks dozing by the ever burning fire. He marched up the steps to the boy’s side of the dormitory (even though half the girls also slept here because the girl’s side prohibited boys from entering it) and bit his lip reading the words engraved in gray, the color of the 8th years, on the door.

_Harry Potter_

He took a deep breath, and put a fist up to the door but didn’t knock. He gulped. What was stopping him? He took a deep breath again, and did three knocks on the door.

“It’s me.” Draco looked around before adding, “It’s me Draco.” He leaned into the door when he spoke again. Silently cursing himself for not adding who he was before. _He doesn’t know who the frick you are if you don’t say your name idiot._ He thought to himself. He sighed again when he didn’t get an answer. “Potter?” He asked into the door again, and he heard shuffling from inside the room, and a murmur he couldn’t make out.

“I’m sorry?” He asked into the door again.

“Hang on.” Potter said from inside the room, he sounded scared. He knew what this was. He had done it so many times to his mother, his aunt, his _father._ Unconsciously his hand reached the cold brass doorknob, what his parents and his aunt would always do, and he didn’t know why, if you asked him he would have no idea, pushed the door open. He stood straight as wood at the sight before him.

Harry reached over to the door, trying to stop Draco even though it was pointless. The room was neater than Draco expected, a few strewn clothes here and there, his nightstand messy with tissues and candy wrappings, but mostly clean, easy for wizards when it was of the wand. Draco wasn’t focused on the room though, he was focused on Harry. His breath caught, eyes wide. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed opposite the door, his gray and white plaid covers and pillows strewn around him, a look of horror on his face as he reached over. Frozen as ice. His hair was a mess, eyes were bloodshot red, nose a soft pink, and to Draco’s horror even though he knew it would be there, tears stained his face. He blinked at Draco, gulping before he dropped his hands to his lap and turned away from Draco as he sighed. Draco’s eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t good with emotions, especially other peoples. The one time Pansy broke down in front of him because Blaise was being a moron before they started dating, he just sat there, hand on her shoulder. This was something different. He liked this boy. A lot. And he didn’t know why he was crying. He remembered what his family used to do. Never his father. He would never be like his father. Cussing at Draco for having emotions when their life was good and the Dark Lord favored them. Not his aunt. He wouldn’t just silently close the door and leave.

“H-Harry.” There goes keeping Potter.

Harry just chuckled and used the edge of his sleeve to wipe his eyes. While Draco moved towards him, crawling across his mattress which earned him another soft chuckle. His mother, he decided. He would just say his name and try to comfort Harry. He sat on his knees, hands in his lap, staring at Harry, who continued to wipe his eyes. He wasn’t crying any more though, thank goodness.

“Harry what happened.” Draco said worriedly.

“Oh since when did we start going on a first name basis?” Harry grinned at Draco who felt his spine stiffen and cheeks blush. But he smirked at Harry, he was going to be wise today.

“Since I found out you like me.” He said slyly and it was Harry’s turn to blush, but he just softly chuckled and kept his smirk.

“Well if I recall correctly,” He turned to face his pillows, which made Draco nervous, but he fell backwards into Draco’s lap. He stiffened again and gave a wide eyed look around the room, blinking, as if searching for an answer. Harry grabbed his face, and Draco was forced to look down at him. His hair was a mess, but always showed off his scar, and his eyes were still puffy. His glasses were a bit wet, but no different than how they were at quidditch matches. Draco relaxed a bit, looking at Harry’s face, and hesitated to touch his hair, but Harry closed his eyes when Draco ran his hand through his hair. “I have all the 8th years and maybe, the _entire_ school and staff believe that the feeling is mutual. _Draco._ ” Harry opened his right eye on Draco’s name, smirking before he hummed and closed his eyes again. Draco stiffened again, and his breath caught. Merlin’s pants what was he doing to him? How does his own _name_ make his heart soar? He remembered he was supposed to be wise after admiring Harry for a bit, but how could he not?

“Hmm yes we certainly tested that today didn’t we?” He said cocking his head, smiling and blushing like mad, Harry opened his eyes and smiled right back up at him.

“Oh yes we did Draco,” He reached his left hand up and held Draco’s chin lightly, his thumb rubbing against Draco’s perfect lips, sending electricity down his spine.

“And I remember that you wanted something… but I don’t remember what it was.” Draco smirked against Harry’s finger.

“Oh yes you do.” Harry said, his thumb bringing the right edge of Draco’s lip downwards.

“No _Harry_ I don’t believe I do.” His lips became loose as he spoke, but Harry kept his thumb there, holding his chin, smiling up at Draco, making him blush more as he smirked.

“Oh come on you’ve got to know.” Harry said, rubbing Draco’s chin with his thumb.

“It seems that you know, why don’t you enlighten me?” Draco said, the smirk increasing on his face. He loved this game. He was good at it too, surely Potter would break at some point.

“Do you really _not_ know or are you just trying to get _me_ to do it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Draco said cocking his head.

“You know Draco I find that hard to believe.” Draco’s heart soared at the mention of his name again.

“Really?” Draco said smiling.

“Really.” Harry spoke darkly. He full on grabbed his face and pulled Draco downwards, inches from his own. Draco’s eyes were wide and he was blushing insanely, making an audible gulp, which made Harry smirk darkly. Merlin if he kept seeing Harry right in front of his face without kissing him he would surely lose his shit.

“Remember now?” He said with a dry smile.

“There’s a possibility.” Draco also said dryly, but it didn’t match his appearance. _Thanks gay gods for making me such an apparent bottom,_ he thought quickly. As his forehead touched Harry’s, and his breath caught again. He smiled against him, still blushing like crazy, and Harry chuckled.

“You remember don’t you?” Harry said staring into Draco’s gray eyes.

“Of course I remember! Just shut up and kiss me already.” Draco smirked, loving the beautiful green eyes right in front of him. Harry chuckled.

“Whatever you say Draco.” He said softly, before pressing his lips against his, his hands moving to the back of Draco’s neck.

It was literal magic. Not wizard magic or muggle “magic” that Hermione said was called eletiticy or whatever. Literal magic. It seemed as if the world stopped now that Harry _fucking_ Potter was finally kissing him after _years_ of liking him and apparently Harry liking him back. Draco’s hands found Harry’s face and he kissed him back. Time stopped and the room disappeared around them. All that mattered was them. In Harry’s room, kissing each other, after years of pining, years of devastation and horror. Years of tears and fear for each other and themselves. Draco never wanted to leave. It was so warm, but he had to breathe. He pulled away, and Harry did too. They giggled as they replaced their foreheads together. Their lips met again, and Harry shifted so he fell on top of Draco. He smiled against his lips, hands still on his face, and pulled away again, resting his forehead against Harry’s before his hands found the back of his neck. The sun had begun to set, orange flooded the bedroom with the windows wide open. Draco smiled and closed his eyes, sighing. Harry chuckled. How did he even end up here? He was on the quidditch pitch not too long ago and now he was kissing Harry actual _fucking_ Potter, right after he…

“Harry?” Draco said opening his eyes.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed and also opened his eyes, the piercing green making Draco smile more.

“Why were you crying?” Draco said looking up into Harry’s eyes, pushing his ever sloppy hair behind his ear.

Harry sighed and rubbed under his glasses with his free hand, turning and plopping down on his back next to Draco. “It’s going to sound ridiculous.” He sighed against his hand on the bridge of his nose. Draco shifted so he faced Harry, his hand supporting his head.

“No its not.” Draco said, moving the stray strand of hair behind his ear again, so he could see his scar and his beautiful, green eyes. 

“Fine.” He sighed, “If you so _desperately_ want to know. I was crying because I thought you didn’t like me. You only did what you did on the pitch to distract me and win, which worked.” The hand on his face came onto the mattress with a _thump_ , and he side-eyed Draco.

“You’re right it is ridiculous,” Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, looking at the gray top of his four-poster, “First off all, you even said it yourself, everyone knows I like you, curtesy of Ms. Parkinson”

Harry gave a single chuckle, the one when you just breathe out of your nose a little harder. “She didn’t tell _everyone_ Draco, only me. And yeah after that I started asking people and they were genuinely shocked we weren’t dating already or neither of us knew. But you know, I thought it was some kind of sick joke.” He shrugged and scoffed, turning his head away. “I’m sorry, it doesn’t make sense.”

“No you prick of course it makes sense.” Draco spoke sternly, making Harry laugh. “No matter who tells you, it’s always hard to believe something is true when you’ve been telling yourself it isn’t. I almost had a breakdown coming here because I thought the same thing. I didn’t even hear that you wanted to kiss me because I was focused on you finding out I was gay and I like you.” He giggled. “I thought you were making fun of me.”

“Really Draco?” He sounded more concerned than Draco was expecting him to be, and shifted in the bed so that were facing each other. Draco was surprised he was able to keep a calm face, only blushing slightly, or maybe it was sunburn, Harry would be the type of wizard to not put on a sun protection spell. “I’d understand how you also didn’t believe it, but you thought I was making fun of you? We have playful bickering like as a joke from the past but I never mean it, well other than to stop having your hair so blumming perfect all the time.” Draco giggled as Harry ran his hand through his silver-blonde hair, even though Draco knew it wasn’t going to do anything. “The point is Draco I would never do something to intentionally hurt you. Especially that. That is just wrong on so many levels and anyone who would do that is sick in the head.” Harry shook his head and looked down. “Pansy’s right I am an idiot.”

Draco grabbed a pillow and swung it at Harry who started laughing. He kept swinging at him, and he held his hands up to protect himself, laughing widely.

“Hey!” Harry said just before another blow was landed on his head. Draco paused with the pillow behind his back, smirking down at Harry. Who had a dark look in his eye behind his hands, but his smirk made it less apparent and frightening. Draco flinched forwards, but didn’t give Harry another blow, and he put his hands over his face again before scoffing and trying to get the pillow from Draco’s grasp, but to no avail, earning him another quick smack to the face.

“What was that for?” Harry asked laughing, even though his eyes were dark.

“You’re not an idiot. You’re an idiot with _words._ There’s a difference. Plus you’re _my_ idiot.” Draco said as he threw the pillow back to where it was and plopped down on it again. He turned over to Harry, who was smiling with his teeth. It looked genuine, and Draco rolled his eyes, “What?” Draco deadpanned, even though he was smiling too.

Harry just kept smiling, and Draco wanted to smack it off. “Tell me why you’re smiling like that before I take the pillow and whack it off.” He was working on having a filter, it all went out the window now.

“You said ‘my idiot’.” Harry said, still through a smile, Draco blushed.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

“Well I uh- I-“ He stuttered, and Harry raised his eyebrows, as if to say ‘go on’ sarcastically. “I-i-it… uhh…” Harry kissed his forehead, which made Draco stop.

“Sorry, you were just too cute. Continue.” Harry said settling back down again. Draco rolled his eyes.

“What I mean to say is…” Draco took a deep breath. “It kinda doesn’t make sense…” his voice got progressively lower until it went into a mumble.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” Harry said putting his ear closer to Draco. He repeated himself, but the same way he did before. “Sorry you’re going to have to speak up love.” Harry said bravely at an already irritated Draco. He rolled his eyes again. Why did Draco always have to make the god damn move? He was the reason they were even _here._ He has to wipe that smirk off his face too.

“I said! It doesn’t make sense if we continue to be friends!” Draco said crossing his arms and sitting up. He was irritated, but not the kind where he would do anything, just sulk around. Harry made him sound _so_ clingy and pushy and like they were going too fast but it’s been like eight years! Well, since they first met, but you understand!

“I’m sorry did you just say that we should go back to being enemies?” Harry giggled, also sitting up. He loved annoying Draco, especially if he was already irritated.

“You know what I mean.” Draco said sternly, peering at Harry through the corner of his eye.

“I’m not sure I do.” Harry chuckled as he moved to get on top of Draco, making him blush profusely.

“You prick.” Draco said squinting as he continued to blush.

“Say it.” Harry said, his mouth curling into a wicked smile, peering down at Draco.

“Fine!” Draco said, sitting up from where he was leaning against the soft gray pillows, leaning into Harry’s face. Agitated again, even if he was still blushing. “I want a relationship ok!?” He practically yelled at Harry, but it had no exterior effect on him, he just continued to smirk. “I want you to be my boyfriend ok!? There!” He crossed his arms again, and plopped to his side away from Harry, even though he could still feel him looming above him. He wasn’t really mad at him, and he hoped Harry knew that, even if he looked like it was just another day where Draco was irritated. He stiffened and felt chills on his back as Harry’s breath was on his ear, and he settled next to him.

“Of course.” Harry whispered into Draco’s back, making his eyes go wide.

“What do you mean of course? Don’t be vague.” He said as he turned his head towards Harry, he just settled his head into Draco’s back, his arm wrapped around his waist.

“Weren’t you vague like five seconds ago?” Harry hummed into his back, sending warmth throughout his body.

“Well I can be vague and irritated and you can’t, those are just the rules.” Draco said, peering at the smallest bit of green he could see, before he turned around and faced away from Harry.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” Harry said softly, obviously drifting off to sleep.

Draco’s face light up and he chuckled, tears forming on his eyes. It was finally happening. He felt a kiss on the back of his head and turned into the warmth surrounding him, kissing Harry square on the nose before sighing into his chest, breathing with him. His heartbeat was soothing, how it gradually slowed from the beat of a steady drum to exactly one a second, Draco was counting. Harry’s hand started petting Draco’s hair and he smiled, he could live like this forever, curled up in his boyfriend’s arms, listening to his slowing heartbeat and the heave of his chest as he breathed. He loved this. He loved him.

“I love you.” He blurted, and went stiff and wide-eyed when he realized what had just come out.

_Really Draco? You know you love him but that’s fucking fast, you became boyfriends no less than three seconds ago. You’re going to drive him away._

“You love me?” Harry asked, wide awake now, his hand stopped petting Draco’s hair as he stared at Draco. Disbelief on his eyes.

“Yeah.” He said looking into Harry’s piercing green eyes. _Way to fucking go Draco. Had to fucking ruin it didn’t you?_ He dropped his gaze, scared of what Harry was going to say, but he grabbed his face, turned him over so that he was lying flat on the bed, and kissed him, deep.

Draco was surprised, the feeling was mutual? Draco wasn’t the only crazy one?

“I’m so glad you said that.” Harry said when he finally pulled away from the kiss. Draco smiled. “Because I don’t care what anyone says, but I love you Draco Malfoy.” Draco’s breath caught again, and he giggled. Harry placed his head against his, intertwining their hands. “I love you so much. I love everything about you. The way you look in those damned quidditch robes, the way you look when you’re angry or upset or you have that look of distaste on you. I love how after everything you’ve managed to better yourself. I love your courage, your cunning, and your smarts. Everything.” He looked into Draco’s eyes, smirking in adoration. Draco was so lucky. “I especially love that hair of yours, and he ruffled it, winning him an eye roll from Draco because it stuck out in every way, Draco immediately smoothed it with his free hand so it was somewhat decent, making Harry chuckle. 

“You want to know what I love about you?” Draco said as he rubbed his thumb over the scar of _I must not tell lies_ on Harry’s hand, before pushing Harry to snuggle back into him. “I love how you never once thought of turning to the bad side, never thought to run away, you always did what you were forced to do, and that must have been so hard. I love those glasses that stop you from being completely blind. I love your hair that shows off the reason you’re so brave.” He reached over to move the hair away from his scar, and ruffled it, but not doing anything because it was already so messy. “I love everything Harry, everything. Probably the biggest reason I was a salty little shit after first year, I liked you, but I grew to love you. It was sick to me. ‘You hate him. You hate him. You hate him.’ It was day and night I told myself.”

“And did you?” Harry asked, holding Draco tighter, his head resting on his shoulder.

“You know when you tell yourself something so often it starts to sound funny? That’s what happened, and the more I told myself and the funnier it sounded, the more it seemed like a joke I was telling myself. I believe I was forced to, but I never did. I never truly hated you.” Draco said, leaning his head into the pillows, his eyes were drooping, and Harry moved so that his head was against his chest again. He sighed.

“Good.” Harry kissed the top of his head, and rested his chin there.

“And you?”

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, sending warmth through his body.

“Did you ever hate me?” Draco breathed into Harry’s shirt.

“Hmm let me think…” Harry thought for a moment and then continued. “Are you asking the savior? Or Harry Potter?”

“Harry Potter.”

“No. I always liked you, but in 4th year it started to become apparent to me. Like you said, I think that I was forced to hate you, and I put it out on display so if anyone thought otherwise they wouldn’t have any evidence to back that up. I love you. I think I always have I just never knew. I don’t think you can truly hate someone you love.”

“And the savior?” Draco shifted his head so he could look at Harry.

“Talk to Harry Potter.”

“You prick.” Draco said before kissing him again. When they broke apart Draco settled against Harry again, he had his cheek against his soft, silky, silver hair.

“So what now?” Harry spoke softly, clearly wanting to draw this conversation to a close and begin the before dinner nap that was scheduled for all of the students who had fought in the war.

“What do you mean, ‘what now’?” Draco also spoke softly, his eyes drooping and breathing slowing against Harry’s heartbeat.

“Like do we go public or… what?”

“I honestly don’t care. I’m not a sucker for PDA but I think the amount that the other 8th years do is good. Like, they show off that they’re in a relationship, but it never escalates to snogging or shagging, just like a quick kiss before Hermione goes to runes is the most I’ve ever seen Ron and Hermione do.”

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone is going to believe we aren’t in a relationship if we tried.” He held Draco tighter if that was possible, and before falling asleep, added one last thing. “I would never hurt you Draco you know that, and for any reason I ever do… I’m so _so_ sorry.”

Draco chuckled. He knew Harry would never do anything to hurt him. “Scared, Potter?”

It was Harry’s turn to chuckle this time. “You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 2! Please leave me feedback! Hope you enjoyed and stay safe!
> 
> 5,255 words :D
> 
> Edit: sooo im ending the fic here... sorry if you wanted more but im experiencing writers block and i just think the way i ended it sufficed for them. There will be more Harry Potter work in the future, don't worry! I think im just going to go on an Avatar and Legend of Korra spree of works though so look out for those! Im working on a Wuko (Mako x Wu) fic rn!


End file.
